Gaming devices such as slot machines have entertained the public for over a century. While the fundamental concept behind slot games has remained relatively intact, the manners of computing, displaying, and participating in modern day slot games have changed dramatically. One force driving these changes is technological advancement, such as the advent of computers and video capabilities. Another driving force is human nature, as the participants of such gaming devices demand continual excitement and stimulation. It is therefore important in the gaming industry that gaming innovations continue to be rolled out to the participating public.
Conventional slot games and the like involve relatively linear game play that can become repetitive and monotonous for a player. For example, a conventional slot machine involves repeatedly spinning three reels in an attempt to line reel symbols up in an essentially two dimensional configuration that triggers a payout. While the outcome of each game is not predictable, the manner of game play is identical each time the game is played and is limited to two dimensional game play aspects. Such games can have limited ability in sustaining a player's interest as the game play over time.